Yugi and Veemon's Adventures with Speed Racer (1967)
Speed Racer, also known as Mach GoGoGo (Japanese: マッハGoGoGo Hepburn: Mahha GōGōGō), is a Japanese media franchise about automobile racing. Mach GoGoGo was originally serialized in print in Shueisha's 1966 Shōnen Book. It was released in tankōbon book form by Sun Wide Comics, and later re-released in Japan by Fusosha. Adapted into anime by Tatsunoko Productions, its 52 episodes aired on Fuji TV from April 1967 to March 1968. The anime was later re-broadcast on Tokyo MX from July 1 to September 25, 2008. Selected chapters of the manga were released by NOW Comics in the 1990s under the title Speed Racer Classics. These were later released by Wildstorm Productions, a division of DC Comics, as Speed Racer: The Original Manga. In 2008, under its Americanized title, Speed Racer, Mach GoGoGo was republished in its entirety in the United States by Digital Manga Publishing and was released as a box set to commemorate the franchise's 40th anniversary, as well as serving as a tie-in with the 2008 film. The television series itself is an early example of an anime becoming a successful franchise in the United States, spawning multiple spin-offs in both print and broadcast media. Speed Racer is the upcoming 19th Digimon/''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' crossover in the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series by Garfiled1990. It was entitled Yugi and Veemon's Adventures with Speed Racer (1967). Summary Veemon and Yugi Muto's Digi-Squad: 02 Mode Adventure Crew share their adventures with 18-year old Speed Racer who will soon fulfill his desire to be the world's best race-car champion with the help of his family and friends, and his father's high-tech race-car, the Mach 5. On Gennai's suggestion, Veemon, Wormmon Episodes Speed Racer lasted nearly one season with a total of 52 episodes. # The Great Plan (part 1) ## Japanese Title: Dash! Mach 5 (part 1) (飛ばせ!マッハ号（前編）, Tobase! Mahha Gō (Zenpen)) ## Air Dates: April 2, 1967 (Japan), September 23, 1967 (USA) ## Synopsis: Aspiring race driver Speed Racer learns that his father, Pops, has quit his job at a major automotive factory because the factory rejected his proposed design of a new engine. Speed initially wants to sell the Mach 5 to get money for Pops' engine, but his friend Wilson "Sparky" Sparkolomew persuades Speed to enter a dangerous mountain race to earn the money needed to build the engine, unaware that Van Ruffle, a rival of Pops, has hired Ace Deucy, a hit-man, to steal the engine design and it has been drawn in invisible ink into Speed's windshield. At the same time, Speed must deal with an extremely aggressive racer named Skull Duggery. # The Great Plan (part 2) ## Japanese Title: Dash! Mach 5 (part 2) (飛ばせ!マッハ号（後編）, Tobase! Mahha Gō (Kōhen)) ## Air Dates: April 9, 1967 (Japan), September 23, 1967 (USA) ## Synopsis: Backed by his gang, Ace Deucy pursues Speed and Duggery near an active volcano. Heroes Digi-Squad: 02 Mode Digimon (Digital Monsters) * Veemon * Wormmon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Patamon * Gatomon Duelists * Yugi Muto ** Yami Yugi * Yusei Fudo * Jaden Yuki * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner Banana Splits Clay Team * Gumby * Pokey * Prickle * Goo * Gumbo * Gumba * Minga * Davey Hansen * Goliath Team Toyland Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy * Mighty Ducks ** Wildwing Flashblade ** Nosedive Flashblade ** Duke L'Orange ** Mallory McMallard ** Tanya Vanderflock ** Check "Grin" Hardwing * Scrooge McDuck ** Donald Duck's Nephews: *** Huey Duck *** Dewey Duck *** Louie Duck * Toons ** Roger Rabbit ** Jessica Rabbit ** Baby Herman * Jungle Cubs ** Baloo: A sloth bear, and Louie's best friend. ** Prince Louie: An orangutan, future king of the jungles of India and Baloo's best friend. ** Bagheera ** Kaa ** Hathi ** Shere Khan: A Bengal tiger. * Summoned Characters Magical Books of the Pagemaster * Adventure * Fantasy * Horror Bean Warriors of Pandasia Dragons * Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Spyro the Dragon * Tobias the Reluctant Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show) Fusion Fighters: United Army * Shoutmon * Gumdramon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Ballistamon * Greymon * MailBirdramon * Cyberdramon * Deckerdramon * Dracomon * Golemon * Volcdramon * Sparrowmon * Mervamon * Monitamons * Monimon * Damemon Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon Other Heroes/Allies The Samurai Pizza Cats Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pinocchio and Cricket (Rankin/Bass, 1960) Mura Family (Murakami Family in the Japanese Version) * Mikko Mura (Mamoru Murakami) * Tom Mura (Atsushi Murakami) * Tomoko Mura (Tomoko Murakami) The Space Avengers * Goldar (Magma) * Silvar (Mol) * Gam Mentors * Gennai * Azulongmon Villains Apocalymon Evil Digimon * Devimon * Myotismon * DemiDevimon * Dark Masters Disney Villains * Maleficent The Saurians Lord Dragaunus (Sauria in the Japanese Version) Ninja Crow Clan Rude Noise Blockheads * Blockhead G * Blockhead J Other Blockheads * Blockhead A * Blockhead B * Blockhead C * Blockhead X * Blockhead Y * Blockhead Z Clay Accomplices * Dr. Zveegee Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat January Q. Irontail Jackie Frost Montresor Jasper the Clown Ivan Toy Goblins Sly and Gobbo Main Characters Racer Family * Speed Racer/Gō Mifune (三船 剛 Mifune Gō) * Spritle Racer/Kurio Mifune (三船 くりお Mifune Kurio) and Chim-Chim (三平 Sanpei) * Pops Racer/Daisuke Mifune (三船 大介 Mifune Daisuke) * Mrs. Racer / Aya Mifune (三船 アヤ Mifune Aya) * Racer X (first known as The Masked Racer) Supporting Characters * Trixie/Michi Shimura (志村 美智 Shimura Michi) * Sparky (サブ Sabu) Car Acrobatic Team * Captain Terror Vehicles Digimon Racing Wacky Races Mario Kart Speed Racer Mach 5 Shooting Star Mammoth Car Melange/X3 GRX Cast Japanese Cast * English Cast * Credits Yu-Gi-Oh! Digimon Speed Racer Production Notes Speed Racer * Manga * Anime * Trivia * Animation Techniques * Traditional (Hand-Drawn) Animation ** Cel Animation ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation ** 2D Animation * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass): A stop motion puppet animation process that was done in Japan by Tadahito Mochinaga's MOM Productions (now Video Tokyo Productions) and Dentsu Advertisting Agency for Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass of Rankin/Bass Productions in the United States, running from the 1960s to the 1980s. ** Clay Animation *** Trimentional Animation * Computer (CGI) Animation ** 3D Animation ** 4D Animation * Live Action/Animation Special Effects * Visual Effects * Optical Drawings * Synthetic Drawings/Animation (matte paintings) Errors * Ownership Rights * Transcripts Episodes English Version * Yugi and Veemon's Adventures with Speed Racer (1967): Episodes 1 - 4/Transcripts Japanese Version Director's Cut/Extended Cut